Nothing But Those Five Inch Heels
by SereneCalamity
Summary: "I never want you put any clothes on…Or take off those heels." Haleb. OneShot.


_Okay, so I know that this has been done before, but when the producers put a line like that into the show, they can't expect our imaginations not to go a little wild! This one is for _Bagilia. _I hope you like it love!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It was like he was blind.

Completely _fucking _immune.

She had flirted, she had sent out signals again and again, she had smuggled him into her bloody home!

And no, there he was, giving her smiles and the occasional hug, and absolutely nothing else.

Sometimes it was like he knew what she was thinking, his eyes would stay on her just a couple seconds longer, or the smile he would give her wasn't a full, open one. It was just a lift at the corner of his mouth, and his eyes would sweep over her and chills would run through her entire body. And then, two minutes later, it would be like it never happened. He would become completely obsessed with his phone, barely listening to what she was saying.

Hanna Marin _knew _she was attractive—and she was damn good in bed too.

But it was like he wasn't interested!

And so here she was, standing in her room in the most sexiest lingerie she owned—black lace and satin clinging to her curves, contrasting with her tanned skin beautifully. She wasn't entirely certain what she was going to do, but she knew that if she didn't get some relief from the burning in the pit of her stomach, then she wasn't going to be able to have intelligible conversation with anyone ever again. She stared at herself for a moment longer and then glanced around her room. In the corner of her room were a pair of heels she had brought several weeks ago. They were the kind of shoes that you fell in love with and went against every instinct when you saw the price tag to buy. But they were also the kind of shoes that weren't really suitable for any occasion. The heels were five inches, black mesh encasing the foot area except for a little peep toe. After a moment of consideration, she put them on, admiring the way they made her legs and ass look in the lingerie.

Hanna had been told by a hundred guys that she was 'hot', that she was 'sexy, and the three guys she had slept had told her how amazing she had been in bed. Too bad the one guy she actually had feelings for and wanted to look at her and say all those sappy things to her didn't even notice her in that way.

"I'm gonna have to tie him down and rape him," she growled under her breath, glaring at her reflection.

"Who you gonna rape, Han—" the voice cut off as soon as the boy came into the room and saw her. He had been grinning when he had heard her words on the way to the bathroom but as soon as he had come into her room and caught sight of her, his smile faltered. His eyes trailed over her and Hanna just stood there, frozen to the spot, in her lingerie and high heels, almost completely exposed to the subject of more than one dirty dream. Caleb pressed his lips together and took a step out of her room. "Uh, well…" he looked flustered. "Don't worry, Hanna. If he sees you in that, it's not going to be rape." He quickly left, his eyes downcast. Hanna finally let out a gushing sigh and collapsed on a pile on her bed.

"Nope," she muttered. "If he sees me in this, he's gonna run the other way."

Around the corner, Caleb raised an eyebrow at her words.

* * *

"…So I just want end this with a huge congratulations to the biggest know-it-all around for getting into Yale!" Hanna raised her shot glass to the middle of the table, which were quickly met with about six others. Spencer Hastings giggled as she clinked her glass against Hanna's and everyone threw back the liquid. "_Shit_," Hanna hissed as the vodka burned down her throat. Everyone was more than a little tipsy, Aria Montgomery well on the way to being drunk as she leaned back and kissed Jason DiLaurentis for more than a few seconds. Toby Cavanaugh was playing the role of a proud boyfriend well, his arm wrapped around Spencer, whispering in her ear, probably what he was planning on doing to her when they got home given the way Spencer was blushing.

Emily had broken up with Paige McCullers about a month ago since their busy schedules had meant they never saw each other, and despite the fact they had parted amicably, Emily had been mopey ever since. However, the red head at the bar with the big green eyes looked as though she could snap the athletic beauty out of her funk. Which left Hanna as the only girl without a partner for the evening and Caleb as the only boy in the group who's mouth wasn't busy. He looked over at Hanna, an eyebrow raised and a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. The blonde just rolled her eyes and slid off the barstool of the booth they were at and made her way to the bar. The cute bartender smiled at her and she gave him a quick smile in return as he slid a bottle of Smirnoff down the counter toward her, tossing the cap into the nearby ash tray. She continued to stand at the bar, drinking the clear liquid and stretch out her long cramped legs. She almost jumped out of her skin when someone put their hand on her lower back.

"Shit, Caleb," she muttered as she realized who was standing behind her. He smirked at her as he leaned against the bar beside her, his eyes flickering downward.

"I recognize those shoes," he stated before meeting her gaze once more. Hanna felt her stomach clench and tried to ignore it, looking back at the TV above the bar and hoping the pink flush on her cheeks wasn't obvious in the bad lighting of the bar.

"Yeah, well, thought they deserved out of my closet, given how good they make my ass look," she didn't care that she was blatantly giving him permission to look at her ass with her comment. Hell, the boy had seen her in killer heels and her sexiest underwear and had turned and walked away. _Clearly _not interested. Yet unfortunately for the shapely blonde, her body was yet to get the memo because their close proximity was making her heat all over and start an ache at the pit of her stomach. She tried to ignore it, fingers clenching around the neck of her drink, so hard that her knuckles turned white. Caleb moved and Hanna let out a sigh of relief that he was leaving. But then he was behind her, his hard body flush against her and he was reaching around to cover her hand with his own. Hanna felt her breath catch in her throat, and when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her ear, his hot breath burnt her skin, setting her body on fire.

"Now, Hanna, you don't want to damage your hand. I'm remembering back to the last time I saw those shoes," his voice was low and silky. "I believe there was a promise of being tied up? Don't want those pretty little fingers hurting." Hanna's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Hanna hissed. "Perv." Caleb rolled his eyes but wasn't putt of by her attitude.

"So you're saying you _don't _want me to take you back to your room and strip you down until you aren't wearing anything except those heels that do, in fact, make your ass look amazing," he growled and Hanna felt a shiver run through her at his words. He felt it and released his grip on her hand, trailing his fingers slowly and whisper softly up her arm. Her skin vibrated with need under his touch and she felt her eyes involuntarily shut as his hand reached her bare shoulder and pulled her hair away from her neck, exposing her slender throat. A second violent shiver raced through her body as he placed a single chaste kiss to the skin just under her ear. She heard Caleb chuckle against her and her eyes flew open.

"You better not be all talk," she warned as she lifted her almost empty bottle to her lips. She drained the rest of the liquid and turned his arms so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Caleb dropped his hands to her waist and held her tightly to him. Hanna knew that if she didn't start breathing soon she was going to pass out, because every time Caleb touched her she was too scared to move and break the moment. Her knees were beginning to buckle and when he lunged forward and captured her lips, she thought she was going to collapse in a puddle on the ground. He obviously sensed this because while his mouth was doing a hundred delicious things to hers, his arms tightened around her, keeping her trapped between himself the wooden bar. His teeth nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a whimper from Hanna before he soothed the pain with his tongue before it darted back into her mouth and twined with hers. Hanna lifted her hands to his shoulders, her nails digging through the fabric, portraying her need for him. She could feel the ache between her legs turning into an intense throb and she could feel Caleb's own need for her pressing against her bare thigh. She rotated her hips and he broke away from her mouth, letting out a long sigh as he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes glowing with arousal.

"Believe me, Hanna," his voice was almost inaudible. "I am _not _all talk."

* * *

She had taken two more shots before she had left the bar, mainly for courage, and she could definitely feel it buzzing through her now. They had reached her home and not for the first time Hanna was glad for her mothers overly active dating life. Caleb used his spare key to let tem in and Hanna tripped on the stairs leading to her room more than once. He caught her both times, only releasing her when they got to the flat ground of the second storey. Hanna made it to her room, leaning against her desk and looking up at him with sultry eyes. She saw the way his eyes followed her toned legs down to those five inch heels and then come back up to her face with a hungry look in his eyes. He bit down on his lower lip as he shut her door and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest and staring at her. Hanna was emboldened by his obvious want for her and straightened up.

"So…" her voice was husky as she fingered the hem of her dress. "Just the high heels?" Caleb's eyes flashed and she saw the bulge in his pants pressing against his jeans. She grinned and pulled the dress upward, throwing it over her head, standing in only the sexy lingerie from earlier and she was more than a little pleased with the way his lips parted as he took in her body that was on display before him. Finally, his powers of speech returned.

"I said _just _the heels," he managed to emphasize. Hanna smirked at him and reached behind her, undoing the clasp for the silky black bra, her breasts aching to be touched as his gaze dropped to the perfect, creamy mounds. He continued to stare at her, his hand flickering out once to gesture at her underwear. Hanna hooked her fingers around the sides of the flimsy material and pulled them down, her eyes never leaving his as she kicked them aside, now utterly naked before the dark haired boy.

She thought she would feel embarrassed or vulnerable standing there.

But no.

The way he was staring at her as though she was as though she was the most magnificent thing in the world, like he wanted to lick her all over and eat her up. It made her feel powerful and sexier than she ever had. Her inner thighs were slick with her arousal and she could feel more gathering at her lower lips the longer they stood there and stared at each other. The sexual tension was thick in the air, the electricity running over their skin. Caleb took a step closer to her, and then another, and then he was finally in front of her, his hands skimming up her legs, over her ass, momentarily cupping her breasts before finally tangling themselves in her hair and holding her face close to his.

"Now I never want you put any clothes on…Or take off those heels," he told her seriously, although there was shadow of a smile on his face. Hanna stared up at him for another moment longer before she dropped her gaze and let out a giggle. It was so completely adorable Caleb couldn't help the grin that broke out over his face. They stood there, holding each other and grinning. "You think I'm kidding?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. Hanna's sighs filled the room as his mouth began to descend downward, taking one stiffened nipple into his mouth.

The joking around pretty much stopped there.

_Leave a review, let me know what you pretties think!_


End file.
